Mitsuki Hyoudou/Relationships
Mitsuki has developed various relationships with different characters from the Supernatural World and the Human World. She is a well known and loved student at Kuoh Academy for her politeness and kindness. In the Supernatural World, Mitsuki is one of the most admired devils for low-class as she along with Issei represent that status in the Devil World. Family Gorou and Miki Hyoudou Mitsuki's parents. She loves them very much and they, in turn, love her. She is their most favored child as she exhibited more skill and intelligence than her brother Issei. It is this favoritism that causes Mitsuki to somewhat dislike her parents as she feels that her brother is being treated unfairly in the family. Issei Hyoudou Perhaps Mitsuki’s closest relationship in the entire series. Their relationship is that of brother and sister, best friends, and rivals. Their relationship was originally antagonistic with Mitsuki lording over Issei the fact that their parents loved her more than they did him. However, this changed the day she got bullied and abandoned by her friends during middle school. Issei was the one who stood up for her and defended her. Ever since that day, she and Issei became extremely close. Irina comments that they were joined at the hip stating that where one goes, the other is not far behind. Their relationship goes so far to the point where one would literally sacrifice their life so the other could live as seen when Mitsuki shoves Issei out of the way of Lance's attack sacrificing her life in the process. In their own words, Issei and Mitsuki have both stated that they are two halves of the same whole. Out of all the members of Eden Squad other than Irina, Mitsuki is the one who knows Issei the best. While they bicker and fight due to their nature as each other’s self-proclaimed rival, Mitsuki does care about Issei very much. She tries to get him to express more emotion. Mitsuki frequently encourages Issei to take better care of himself much to the latter’s annoyance. As twins, Mitsuki and Issei support each other to do better. They also get into meaningless competitions over who is better. Kiba often comments that the two have twin telepathy despite both Issei and Mitsuki refuting that fact. However, they can feel the pain of the other which allows them to go assist whenever they sense it. Their twinship contributes to their teamwork which is described to be extremely fluid. Azrael states that Mitsuki and Issei act as if they have fought side by side for hundreds of thousands of years. Following her subsequent resurrection and Issei selling her soul for her, Mitsuki has become driven to find a way to pay her brother back or at least break him out of his deal. The fact that her own brother would sell his soul for her, while it leaves her touched, has become the biggest strain on their relationship. She has expressed her rage and fury over his decision before resolving to help him break out of his deal in any way. Lily Hofferson-Hyoudou Mitsuki's adoptive younger sister. Mitsuki acts as the big sister to Lily and Lily looks up to her in nearly the same manner as she does to Issei. Out of all the female members of Eden Squad, Lily is closest to her. Eden Squad Devils Angels Fallen Dragons Demons Gods Category:CrimsonSOng Category:Relationships